


Tom and the Stig

by China_Cup



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M, firsteverfic, hopeyoulikeit, smuttocomelater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/China_Cup/pseuds/China_Cup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom appears for his taping of Top Gear. Enjoy the ride!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom and the Stig

It was a frosty January morning, with a track that was slick with sleet that had melted a couple of hours ago. Amanda pulled her glove off, and felt the track with her fingers. Satisfied that the surface was not icy, she wiped her wet fingers on the front of her jumpsuit, and pulled her glove back on. She gazed at the airfield and familiar track and relaxed. She enjoyed breathing the clean, countryside air into her lungs.  
She cleared her mind of chatter, as she waited for the excited celeb to arrive on the track. She always got butterflies in the pit of her stomach at this point, but also knowing that they all thought she was a “he” gave her a little smile and giggle. She wondered what they would all make of a woman who loved to drive very fast cars. And she wondered who she would be driving with today. Not that it made a bit of difference, to her at least. They would all bow down to her, after experiencing her driving.  
Who was that familiar voice, coming closer?  
“…and, so yes, I really can’t wait to have a go with the Stig here. “ Amanda turned, as the day’s talent made his way over to her, escorted by the episode director. Time to man up, Amanda told herself.   
Except she couldn’t. Because the person she was filming “the lap” with today, was the very man she had had a tipsy, but pleasant night in bed with only a week ago. The memories washed over her, like a tsunami. The sights, sounds, smells, and tastes overwhelming her for a few seconds. It began to get sweaty inside her suit. She was in awful, uncomfortable, panicky trouble.  
Except, she had to. There is no way she could back out now, without blowing her cover. And she LOVED this job of hers. Just smile and nod, she told herself. Thank God for the white full helmet, which covered her now rosy face, and kept her identity a secret.   
Tom stopped in front of her, and extended his hand. Amanda, staying in her signature pose, did not move. A short nod is all Amanda gestured.   
“Right! Sorry, Stig. No pleasantries, I understand completely. Well, it is good to get to work with you.” Tom, ever the professional didn't break stride, as he managed the brush off. “ I am a big, big fan of your part of the show. Look, I do need to get a selfie, though. Just…stand there. Just as you are.” Tom grabbed his phone, put his arm around Amanda and held the phone in front of them. A brilliant white smile lit up his face, as he clicked away. Amanda wanted to show a thumbs up, but could not afford to show any friendliness. Especially not today. With this man. After ten shots, Tom broke his hold on her, and popped his phone back into his pocket.  
“Thanks, man. I can’t wait to show these off!” he grinned, all excitement , mischief and adrenaline. 

*********************************************************************************  
The car they were to take around the track was supposed to be here waiting for them. A sleek black Ferrari had been picked, and she was getting a little impatient that it hadn’t arrived. So, where the fuck was it?  
“I am so sorry, Tom. I am going to have to go and see what the bloody hold up is. Stig, keep him company ‘til, I get back, yeah?”The director said, before walking quickly back to the massive aircraft hanger behind them.  
“Ok, no problems. We’ll just chat…” Tom called. He turned to Amanda, with a cocked eyebrow. “So….the track looks a bit wet today. I hope the car is up to the challenge. Do you know if this car has an ipod plug? It’s just that…I love driving to music. Kind of settles my nerves. “   
Amanda shook her head, to indicate to Tom that there was no ipod jack, and watched his smile falter for a couple of seconds. He was clearly and uncharacteristically nervous…and that is something she hadn't encountered on a taping in a long time. And she could do nothing to help him, either.  
“Oh, ok.” Tom looks around, no doubt wondering what he can say about the weather. After a minute or two of excruciating silence, he can take it no longer. “Please excuse me; I just need to check my emails. I will just be a couple of minutes.” He walks a few meters away, takes his phone out and begins tapping on it. It is then that Amanda realizes for the first time that he is wearing glasses. Glasses? Well, there you go. She chuckled to herself, picturing a nervous, spectacled Tom struggling with the steering wheel of a very fast and powerful car. She was glad that she would be behind the wheel, not him.


End file.
